Happy happy fun day!
by Discobear4
Summary: Kassy has Happy happy fun day at the cullens home, warning contains: LEMONS, Carlisle Seduction, angry wives and broken stuff...


**BEWARE:**

**This is what happens on Kassy's happy happy fun day!Cotains many Lemons and bad stuff**

* * *

I continued to make out with Jasper, I heard him moan as i pulled at the buttons on his shirt, "Kassy..." he said huskly, I didn't care about going slow I just need him right now, "Jasper..." I moaned threw my teeth as he kisses and sucked at my neck. I slid my hands down his stomach and to the buttons of his pants, he hissed in pleasure. He pushed me back into the bedroom, I didn't know who's bedroom it was, I think Edwards.

Jasper pushed me onto the small white couch, Jasper grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head, I gasped as the cold air hit my bare chest. I didn't wear a bra today, I didn't need such things to slow me down. I moaned loudly as Jasper took my tit in his mouth and began to suck and roll my nub around in his mouth, I arched my back and let out loud moan. "I need you..." I said threw my teeth, I saw a smile spread across Jaspers face.

I reached down and undid his jeans, I could see the blugling tent in his pants growing. I heard a gental rap at the door, "Edward?...are you ok?" I heard Carlisle voice, it was filled with worry. Jasper was about to say something but I wrapped my hands arounds his buglging member, Jasper let out a low hiss of pleasure. "Edward? What was that? Is Bella in there?" Carlisle asked, I began to pump up and down around Jasper, he growled slightly witch turned me on so much, I could feel the wetness running down my tights. "Edward...I dont know if you and Bella should be doing this..." Carlisle said, I could hear his feet hit the ground as he paced outside the door. I started pumping harder and and faster, Jaspers head snapped back and he hissed at the roof. "Oh god...Edward...are you even lisening? Do you know what could happen?" Carlisle voice was dripping with concern for Bella's safety. I felt Jaspers hand on my thigh as he pushed my skirt up and brushed his hand across my trobbibg pussy, I moaned loudly, Jasper began to nibble at my neck, he shoved a finger into my hole, i felt like I was going to expode. "Oh! Jasper!" I screamed in pleasure, he began pumping two fingers into hard.

"Jasper? Kassy?" Carlisle asked, I heard the door open, Jasper didn't stop pumping his fingers tho. I saw Carlisle quickly turn his head away and stare at Edwards wall of music. "J-Jasper...could you stop for j-just a second?" Carlisle whimpered out, he took off his white doctor coat and threw it at his, I saw a cheeky smile cross Jaspers face, he grabbed the doctor coat and covered us up but kept his fingers inside me. "Alright..." Carlisle cleared his throat and turned to us. "Jasper...I-I don't normal get involed in things like t-this but...Kassy told me about this day..." Carlisle started talking but was clearly disturbed by all this. Jasper pumped his fingers into once really hard while Carlisle was talking, I whimpered in pleasure. "J-Jasper...please...your not making this easy..." Carlisle mouth was a hard line, he clearly didn't want to be there, it's not like Jasper to do something like this but I knew the happy happy fun day emomotions were affecting him deeply. "Alright...I can't stay here anymore...Just clean up Edwards room when your done...and don't kill her Jasper..." Carlisle quickly shot out the door and slammed it behind him.

Jasper smiled and chucked the coat off us, i giggled. Jasper pulled his fingers out of me, I whimpered loudly. "Ready?" he pushed me down against the couch and positioned himself at my enterance. I nodded violently, I need him now. Jasper pushed into me hard, I screamed in pleasure as his thick cock entered me. He waited for awhile, letting me ajust to his size, "J-Jasper..." I whimpered threw my lips, Jasper began pumping into me. I let out a scream of pleasure, I knew the whole house could hear us and that's what I wanted, I wanted everyone to know the pleasure Jasper was putting me threw. "Oh Yes! Oh Jasper!" I screamed, I could feel I was coming to my release, I couldn't stop moaning every time he pumped into me. I heard a husky growl escape his throat this sent me over the edge, I began shaking wildy as the orgasm rocked my body, he growled again and began to pump really fast and hard, I could tell he was close to. He hissed a grabbed the side of the couch, it broke under his hand. "K-kassy..." Jasper whimpered as he came inside me, I moaned as I felt his release fill me. I was panting hard and so was he. "Oh...that...that was the best i'd ever had..." I said between breaths, he smiled at me.

We just lay there for a few mintues and I releised the damage Jasper had done to Edwards room, he ripped up about 15 books and he completely smashed the bedside table, next to his couch and the couch...oh the couch was completely unreconisable as a pecie of funture. "I need a drink..." I said, Jasper quickly got up and put his pants on, "I'll go get you a water..." Jasper zoomed out the door.

I sighed and got up, my clothes were ruined, I picked up Carlisle long white doctor coat and put it on. It covered my nakedness but still made me look sexy. I head out the door, I saw Edward walking down the hall, he raised a eyebrow at me "Why were...you...in...my..." he was stairing as I let the coat slip open just slightly so he got a peek. His eyes widened in surprise, "Sorry about the mess..." I winked and walked passed him, I ran my hand across his stomach to his ass and gave his ass a little slap. I giggled and carried on down the hall.

I genatally knocked on Carlisles office, "Come in..." I heard Carlisle voice becon me in. I pushed the door open and strode in. Carlisle seemed occupide by his work and kept his head down. "Hey Carlisle..." I said in my most suductive voice, Carlisles head snapped up and he almost jumped out of his skin, he jumped out of his seat witch almost knocked his desk over, he backed up to the window wall like he was a child and I was a large grizzle bear. "K-kassy..." he whimpered out, and stood up proably trying to compose himself. I stepped closer to him, he took a step away everytime I took a step. "it's good to see your still in one peice..." he said, a slight smile appeared on his face but quickly disappeared. I smiled and flicked my hair back in a sexy way, I let the coat open ever so much, he averted his eyes quickly and was eyeing up the door. "Good to see... That your making the most of my coat..." he looked at me, his eyes took a quick glance at my boobs but then away. "I want you Carlisle..." I said sexly, I heard him gulp loudly. "Uh kassy...I'm happyly married..." he said, I smiled and walked closer to him, he was backed up into a corner. I stepped closer to him, "Your wife doesn't have to know..." I whispered in his ear, he shivered slightly. "Kassy..." he gentally pushed me back, I purposiely fell backwards, I hit my head on the side of his desk witch wasn't part of the plan. I quickly grabbed the back of my head, I felt a warm liquid running threw my fingers, I was bleeding! Score! "Kassy! I'm so sorry!" Carlisle quickly croached down next to me, he moved my hand, and began to study the back of my head. "Kassy...how many fingers?" he held up three fingers in front of my face, I squinned. "Uh...four..." I said qutiely, he grumbled, he scooped his arms under me and lifted me up onto and doctors bed with ease. "That is going to need stitches..." he quickly zoomed to his desk and grabbed a box of needles and tread.

He gave me a pain killed and made me sit up on the bed with my legs hanging of the side, he stood inbetween my legs , he made me look down so he could stitch my head back up, I took this moment of closeness as a oppertunity. I put my hands on his stomach and slowly began to slide down to his belt, "Kassy..." his voice was like a warning. Ignored his warning and began to undo his belt, i heard a slight growl erupt from his throat. I grabbed the rim of his pants and boxers and yanked them down, I heard Carlisle whimper loudly...like putty in my hands...

* * *

Im sure not what to happen next! any ideas please tell me!


End file.
